Roxas' Trip
by Rev. Gravity Falls and others
Summary: Roxas trespasses in a different world and ends up having a relationship with female Sora, Sorano. She hasn’t met her Roxas yet so it was easier for her to fall for him. She thinks of him as a good friend and later a potential lover. She’s not clumsy but of course being Sora she is pretty dense sometimes just like him. She also thought this Roxas was cool and charming.


'At least Sora hasn't changed sighs the same old same old' Roxas thinks as he steps through Sora's house.

"Sora?" Her mother shouts

"Sora!" Her mom shouts again

"SORANO ELIZABETH HIKARI!" Her mother screams.

"I'm coming!" She says as she runs down the stairs then leisurely steps down the last three or four steps to the ground below. "Yes mom?" Sorano asks.

Roxas be like, "WHAAAAAAAA?"

"There you are, isn't it time to go to school?" Her mom says.

"School? Why do I have to go to school? I'm a hero, a keyblade wielder, It's a chore in itself" Sora whines.

"Sora" Cloud aka. her mom, warns

"Ok fine" She says as she walks off to the door. "Bye mom" she waves off to her then gives her trademark smile while walking out the door to the outside.

"Bye sweetie" Her mom says.

While this happens, Roxas sneaks out the back to follow her.

"Hey guys!" Sora shouts as she sprints over to her best friends, Rika and Kairo.

"Yo, Sora" Rika says between a lemon lollipop in her mouth. "H-Hey Kai" Sora says blushing while scratching her cheek with her pointer finger and shyly smiles afterwards.

"Hey, Sora" Kairo says then sweetly smiles back to her which makes her blush pretty hard. Kai can't see it because his eyes are closed. Out of nowhere Rika pats Sorano hard on the back and says "Come on you love birds, we got to do stuff". Sorano shouts "No we're not!" at Rika's smirking face when her best friend blushes even harder. She 'humphs' while crossing her arms. She was being stubborn by not admitting what her best friend said was true, at least on her part. Rika just laughs at her with no remorse until she's elbowed in the side by Sorano in an attempt to shut her up.

"Anyway," Sora says smiling mischievously while leaning on the backs of her heels. "You said we have to do some stuff right? Then let's do it" The three of them walk away as Roxas comes out of his hiding place "Oh wow" He gasps and shakes 'I really am in a different world! I can't hide forever, so why not get this over with?'

Rox waits awhile longer after they're gone to pursue them. While walking around he finds them talking, smiling, and giggling. Roxas decides to speak up and introduce himself as Roxas and tells them that he was "new" to Destiny Islands as he came from Twilight Town. Sorano instantly welcomes him with her trademark smile and a handshake. Sora even introduces herself and tells him she's lived here all her life and would be delighted to show him around.

Roxas already likes his Sora but for some reason he likes this one more and more by the passing second. Sora also introduces her two best friends, Kairo and Rika. She explains that they have been best friends since they were young and that Kairo only came to the Islands when they were four.

Rika and Kairo waved to Roxas and Roxas did the same. He could tell by Sora's huge smile and attitude that she was extremely happy to have someone new on the Islands. She's very hyper and happy on the inside, he could just tell. Even if she wasn't his Somebody he just knew thanks to his Sora from before.

Rika then grabs Sora by the collar and drags her away from him to the gummi ship. Kairo walks on Rika's right side and Rika says, "I'm not letting my Saturday and or weekend be ruined because of you, Sora" Sora just pouts, not even trying to struggle but crosses her arms and says, "Rika, you meanie" She then looks up at Roxas and he notices this excited, happy, glimmer in her eyes as she saw him. She asks, "Hey, Roxas wanna come with us?"

Rika stops dragging Sorano by the collar when they're half way up the stairs to look back down at Roxas with a questioning look. Rox agreed to go and asked where they'd be going. They kind of have no idea but then Sorano says, "May your heart be your guiding key" as she closes her eyes and puts both her hands on her chest and smiles warmly. She then says she forgot to tell him how the gummi ship works.

She tells him it runs on smiles and happy faces. Rika then jokes and says "We all know Sora over here has got all of us covered when it comes down to smiling" and laughs. Sorano just glares at her best friend and whines her name loudly as her cheeks turn red with embarrassment and rage.

"Anyway, do you have somewhere you want to go specifically?" Sora questions Roxas and he says no. "Wherever you want to go, guess" Roxas admits. "How about...TWILIGHT TOWN?!" Sora screeches excitedly with a big goofy smile on her face. 'Frick' Roxas curses at the floor of the gummiship and panics in his mind silently. "But why?" Roxas asks, trying to make his voice sound not panicky and more nonchalant. Sora just cocks her head and asks back, "What do you mean, 'why?' wouldn't you like to visit your childhood home and town?"

In the corner of his eye, he could see Rika and Kairo glaring at him. 'Wait, can they see through my lies?' Roxas thinks. "...as" Sora calls. "Huh?" Roxas answers, but still a little distracted by the now fleeting eyes of his other Somebody's best friends. "Are you okay, Roxas?" Sora asks with a concerned frown on her face.

Before reassuring Sora that he's alright now, he looks past her again to see her two gender bent best friends giving him the stink eye. Like they were saying, 'You better tell Sora you're okay or we'll beat you into a pulp in less than ten seconds".

Even though he's not really scared of them, he didn't want Sora being sad or worried about him anymore. "It's okay, Sora. I'm fine." Hearing those words, Sora's bright smile came back, but even brighter this time, knowing she worried for nothing.

"That's great, Roxas!" Sora shouts, beaming. Roxas just chuckles softly enough for it to go unnoticed by everyone. 'Girl or guy, Sora is Sora, same old, same old'. Roxas states into his mind space. "Hey Roxas, can we talk later?" Roxas doesn't recognize this voice, and when he comes to, he sees male Kairi walking back down the gummiship.

He was confused, but not for long, as he starts to hear Sora and female Riku fighting over who's going to drive them, which direction, and which route is better. Roxas audibly laughs at all the commotion, which in turn causes Sora to let go of the wheel of their stationary gummiship to stand back with her head and eyes down, blushing in embarrassment. Rika laughs in triumph and teases Sora about her blushing, which makes her lash out at the other girl. The best friend just continues to chuckle at her friend's embarrassment as Sorano pouts, annoyed.

While both girls were busy with each other's typical antiques, Roxas notices Kairo giving him the stink eye again. The blonde ignores him this time, then the other boy snaps back to his friends and laughing with Rika.

"Kaaaaai, not you too!" Sora whines. "Alright, alright, it's time to go now." Rika announces to everyone aboard the magical airship. "Did you hear that, Roxas?! We're going to your hometown!" Sora yells with glee. "Yay..." Roxas forces out as both Rika and Kairo glare at him this time.

"To another world!" Sora exclaims excitedly, looking into their world's now receding sky with joy and hope in her eyes.


End file.
